pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Dungeon stage
There are 5 stages, and each dungeon stage consists of 5 depths (6 depths for ). The dungeon stages are themed and contain different enemies once entered. * The Hero/ine starts on this stage of the dungeon. * The theme of this stage is . Depth 1 ; Enemies spawn Depth 2 ; Enemies spawn Depth 3 ; Enemies spawn Depth 4 ; Enemies spawn Depth 5 ; Enemies spawn * The first Shop is on depth 6, so the player finally has a use for gold. * The theme of this stage is . Depth 6 ; Enemies spawn Depth 7 ; Enemies spawn Depth 8 ; Enemies spawn Depth 9 ; Enemies spawn Depth 10 ; Enemies spawn * The theme of this stage is . Depth 11 ; Enemies spawn Depth 12 ; Enemies spawn Depth 13 ; Enemies spawn Depth 14 ; Enemies spawn Depth 15 ; Enemies spawn * The theme of this stage is . Depth 16 ; Enemies spawn Depth 17 ; Enemies spawn Depth 18 ; Enemies spawn Depth 19 ; Enemies spawn Depth 20 ; Enemies spawn Depth 21 The Pixel-Mart will only appear if the player has completed the Ambitious Imp's quest before visiting this depth. This is because the Ambitious Imp acts as a shopkeeper on this depth. No enemies can spawn here. * The theme of this stage is . Depth 22 ; Enemies spawn Depth 23 ; Enemies spawn Depth 24 ; Enemies spawn Depth 25 Final boss depth. There is no sign to be found. ; Enemies spawn Depth 26 Note: Only the Amulet of Yendor is available. No enemies can spawn and there is no sign to be found. ; Depth 27 Note: It can only be reached with hacks. It is a 3x3 room with a Signpost in the middle. No enemies spawn here. ; Gallery Sewer level example.png|Example of a Sewer depth Prison level example.png|Example of a Prison depth Mining cave level example.png|Example of a Mining caves depth Dwarf City level example.png|Example of Dwarf city depth Demon halls level example.png|Example of Demon halls depth History : Shop at Depth 6 Fixed: Now, it's impossible to use teleportation at Tengu's depth | 0.3 | : Mining Caves stage/Stage 3 (Depths 11-15) | 0.4 | : Dwarven Metropolis stage/Stage 4 (Depths 16-21) | 0.4.3 | Changed: The current depth will be reset upon resurrection, if it is a boss depth. | 0.5 | : Demon Halls stage/Stage 5 (Depths 22-26) | 1.6.3 | Changed: * New level layouts (Depths are no longer always square) * Decorative rooms no longer generate at Boss Depths. | 1.7.0 | Changed: * It's now possible to leave the dungeon after obtaining the Amulet of Yendor! * Ascending/Descending Depths hastens Hunger Fixed: Depth-26 cannot have special Depth terrain | 1.7.1 | Changed: Leaving the dungeon at night (Nighttime Surface; see: AoY Gallery) }} Tips * Don’t get too annoyed if you die in Depths 1-4, as these are only “heat-up” depths. Your only mission here is to find suitable armor, or weapon, and upgrade it as much as you can; as well as reaching Depth 5. * When enemies of a specific type are asleep (upon entering a depth, or via Scroll of Lullaby), and is kept from being awoken, additional spawning of that enemy type is significantly hindered, throughout your entire time spent at that depth (even after multiple visits to that depth). As long as they're not woken up, you will be able to breeze through the entire depth uninterrupted. The only time this isn't true is if that depth hasn't yet reached its 'Enemy Spawn Limit'. Category:Dungeon stages